First Time Falling
by Bladam-Shevine
Summary: A beautiful morning on the island of Berk turns dark after Astrid is thrown off her dragon. I suck at summaries, I hope you like the story better!


**Hey guys :) So this is my first time writing a HTTYD fanfiction. The idea came to me one night when I was falling asleep and I decided to turn it into a fanfiction. I hope you like it!**

* * *

It was an unusually bright, sun-filled morning on the island of Berk. Though a bit chilly, the temperature was generally higher than expected making it the ideal weather to go flying.

The teenagers of Berk were all taking turns showing off new tricks they taught their dragons, obviously arguing about whom was the best.

Snotlout in particular was in a heated discussion with the twins that involved raised voices and the occasional curse word. Hiccup shook his head, not knowing what the argument was about, but judging it was probably something stupid.

Astrid was showing off a trick she had taught her dragon, Stormfly. Hiccup had been wondering why Astrid brought a satchel full of raw fish with her, but now he understood. She was throwing the fish high up into the air and teaching Stormfly to catch it. It was pretty impressive, Hiccup must admit.

Toothless whined at the lack of attention Hiccup was giving him. "Sorry bud." He said, patting the dragon's head.

They dived down into the open air and perfected a couple barrel rolls that they had been practicing. Hiccup was pleased with the progress on everyone's flight abilities.

"Wow, nice way to show off!" Astrid shouted at him, laughing.

Toothless and Hiccup flew back up to be in closer distance with the other teens.

"I wasn't showing off! We were just having some fun!" Hiccup defended, also laughing.

Astrid directed Stormfly towards Hiccup until she was in arms-length apart, only to punch Hiccup hard in the shoulder.

"That's for showing off." She said.

"Where's my kiss?" Hiccup asked, jokingly, only to be punched again.

"Alright guys are we just going to sit around here all day or…?" Snotlout interjected.

"I say we do something fun!" Ruffnut suggested, fist-pumping the air.

"Like what?" Asked Fishlegs, a little bit frightened to hear what she was thinking.

"How about we all play capture the flag on our dragons? We can use boulders or something instead of flags!" Ruffnut said, excitedly.

"How do you play that?" Astrid asked.

"It's easy." Tuffnut began, "We split into teams and a player on each team has to get the boulder to the other team's side without being touched. We can use trees as markers or something." He explained.

"Alright! That actually sounds kind of fun…" Hiccup said.

"And a bit dangerous." Fishlegs added.

"Oh come on, don't be such a baby." Snotlout said, directing the insult towards Fishlegs.

The teens split into two teams. Team one consisting of Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Snotlout and team two consisting of Astrid, Hiccup and Fishlegs.

The game started out extremely fun-filled and everyone was having a good time. It wasn't until the fourth round when each team had scored an equal amount of points and were tied up; leaving the next round for the win that Snotlout began to get a little competitive. He began pushing and showing and recklessly flying around, desperately trying to win.

"Snotlout! Calm down it's just a game!" Hiccup screamed, trying to get him to settle.

It wasn't until Snotlout had possession of the boulder and attempted to throw it to Tuffnut, who was closer to the other team's side that all hell broke loose.

The boulder had flown right past Tuffnut and instead headed towards Astrid and Stormfly, who were guarding their team's side.

With a gigantic THWACK the boulder made contact with Stormfly's head, completely knocking off the dragon's equilibrium. Astrid clung on for dear life, but when her dragon began lolling to the side she couldn't hold on any longer and began plummeting towards the ground.

"Astrid!" Hiccup shouted, directing Toothless to go after her.

Time seemed to slow down as Astrid was quickly approaching the hard ground and Toothless and Hiccup were racing after her.

It was a race against time really, and to any onlooker it would seem as if Astrid was doomed for.

But Hiccup wouldn't let that happen.

Forcing Toothless to go faster, they finally got close enough to Astrid that Toothless was able to grab her arm with one of his feet, only a few feet away from the solid earth below them.

They landed safely, Hiccup jumping off Toothless to check if Astrid was okay.

Physically, she seemed unharmed, but Hiccup stopped in his tracks, unsure of what to do when he realized she was crying.

"Astrid?"

She attempted to wipe her tears and looked at Hiccup with watering eyes. "I'm fine."

"No… I don't think you are…" Hiccup stated, judging by her shallow breathing and still-wet cheeks.

Astrid sat on the ground and Hiccup went to sit next to her, aware of the other teens watching from above to see what was going on.

"I've never had that close of a call before Hiccup… That was really close! I saw the ground approaching… I thought I was a goner."

Hiccup placed a hand on top of her hand. "Falling is really scary, Astrid, but you have to trust that somebody will always catch you."

Astrid looked up at him, with a smile. "I knew you would catch me Hiccup, I was just still so scared…"

Hiccup was taken aback when Astrid wrapped her arms around him and placed her head on his shoulder, sobbing.

"Is everything okay down there?" Fishlegs shouted down to them.

"Yeah, we're fine! But, I think we're done flying for the day…"

Toothless was whining frantically, worrying about his rider's friend.

Hiccup helped Astrid stand, still holding her hand.

"She's ok, bud." Astrid wiped the tears away for good and nodded in agreement. "Yes Toothless, I'm fine."

Astrid laughed as Toothless came over and licked her cheek, leaving a trail of slobber across her face. "Gross!"

Astrid climbed onto the back of Toothless with Hiccup, and allowed him to fly back into the air to go check on the condition of her dragon.

"She might have a concussion, Astrid. We should probably take her to Gothi." Fishlegs stated.

"Yeah good idea."

The teens flew off towards the village, Hiccup keeping a careful eye on Astrid the whole time.

The perfect morning had turned into a near-fatal accident for one of his friends. But thank the Gods they will always look after one another, and always trust that they have somebody to catch them when they fall.

* * *

**Alright so reviews are appreciated, but please no hate. Thank you for reading, hope you liked it! :)**


End file.
